The Truth Of Anuk-Ite
by LycoX
Summary: The other half of Anuk-Ite is discovered and no one except the Anuk-Ite half is happy about it.


**The Truth**

 **Of Anuk-Ite**

 **Disclaimer: I have Hawk2010 to thank for unintentionally giving me this unpleasant idea in relation to Anuk-Ite and Malia. Now, keep in mind, I love Malia a great deal but this wouldn't leave me alone so hopefully none of you will want to hurt me too badly over this one.**

* * *

"This… This can't be true." Declared an uncertain Scott McCall.

A cruel sounding chuckle was heard. "Oh, but it is, baby Wolf, it is." Replied one Malia Elizabeth Tate with a cruel smirk on her features.

"But how? Nothin' about this shit makes any sense! How could you be this, this Anuk-Ite thing?" Stiles Stilinski asked in pure shock.

Something everyone present wanted to know about too. "Simple, I've been the Anuk-Ite for centuries. Well, before that, I was a simple mortal Native American woman until life fucked me over and I chose to fuck it back in the best ways I could come up with considering the time period. Unfortunately, a few didn't like what I was doing and presto, I got split apart with one half being placed in the Ghost Riders world while I got the oh so lucky pleasure of getting stuck in the form of that damned Coyote."

It was easy to see she was still none too pleased by that either if the way she had sounded while talking of her punishment was any indication. The fact that out of all the people in the world that the elusive other half of the Anuk-Ite turned out to be someone many in the McCall Pack had trusted and even loved, was heart breaking and betrayal heavy. Especially when she revealed herself right after Halwyn and Parrish managed to destroy the half she was looking to re-merge with. The fact they had destroyed the other half definitely hadn't pleased her either. "But your, our, daughter!" Peter called out unhappily while indicating himself and a dis-believing Henry Tate.

"Aww, but I'm so terribly sorry to tell you this, but I'm not the daughter of either of you." She told them while sounding very unapologetic. Though she was sounding sadistically cruel and gleeful of the whole thing however.

"Bu-..."

"Oh poor little Henry… The real Malia DID die that night of the crash and I dare say she was quite tasty too when I ate her crying little self all up."

Anuk-Ite watched in sadistic satisfaction as the heart broken man fell to his knees. "Mmm… The fear that little girl had was intoxicating."

Knowing it would hurt him so much and not caring one damn bit. For she was done playing games and taking the long road to getting her vengeance after centuries of it. Even if those who'd been originally responsible for her split and imprisonments were long dead with no descendants for her to come after. But knowing they were turning over in whatever passed for a grave for them now was a true delight for her. And once she was done here, who knows, maybe she'd storm the Otherside and give them what they all deserved. Anuk-Ite began to pace some while enjoying the looks she was getting from those present. Especially the fact Monroe's post mortem face was still looking quite horrified as well. "Screwing with all of you was fucking fun, let me tell you. Even if what I could do was limited since I was stuck as a damn Coyote!"

"It got even better when the Nogitsune managed to get free for awhile." She added seconds later while a disturbing glint was seen in her eyes thanks to some of the things they'd gotten up too in the time he'd been around.

"You… You mean those aren't just fucked up nightmares?" Stiles asked weakly with his face looking rather green.

A cackle came from her. "Nope!"

In response, he ran off and vomiting could be heard and no one present really wanted to think too much about what both was going on about as it was simply far too disturbing. Deciding to focus on the main problem at hand, Noah Stilinski asked a question on his and everyone else's minds. "What'd you mean when you said even if what you could do was limited?"

Granted, he wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to know judging by how his son was reacting at the moment. His question got him a smug little look in return. "Oh, screwing with old Gerard here back in the day as that was too easy to get him to turn on his own and Deucalion like he did in that old Distillery. Granted, if I hadn't of done that, he wouldn't have made the oh so mighty 'Demon Wolf' a blind man and peace would have happened." She sneered at the thought of that happening.

The Anuk-Ite's words were starting to seriously piss the old man off and then blanched when a thought hit him. "You're… You're the reason why I got the idea for Kate to seduce young Derek, weren't you?"

"Mm-hmm! But don't worry old man, your precious little girl was a degenerate LONG before she met Derek."

Naturally, that did NOTHING to help Gerard, Derek, or Chris out at all. "I'm going to enjoy ripping out your throat." Promised Peter darkly.

Anuk-Ite merely grinned at him in amusement and it irked him a great deal. "If you say so, 'dad'. If you say so. And by the way? Kate's still very much dead if anyone's wondering."

"But we all saw her alive and well!" Protested Derek angrily.

"Did you now? Or was that simply some highly elaborate bullshit and some plastic surgery a vengeful Norse woman was willing to do? Oh sure, she actually did die by Chris' hands at La Igelsia but it was worth it in the end."

"But if that's true, then who were we chasing?" Questioned Chris while struggling to deal with what he and the others had been told.

If anything, her grin deepened and it promised nothing good. "Oh, no one actually. Just one big shared figment of your imaginations" Anuk-Ite answered with a happy chirp.

Pleased as Hell with herself while the man grimaced and clenched his teeth angrily. "By the way? Allison and Aiden? Not dead but in comas and a little thing on my part made you forget that."

The fact she seemed so highly pleased by that mightily pissed off everybody. "But… I, I held her in my arms as she died..." Scott said sadly.

Mocking came his way from the girl he had been starting to fall for. A girl that had never existed to begin with. "Oh little Wolf, she just passed out. Once again, I gotta thank dear Noggy baby for his help with that one."

Rage swept through the young Alpha and soon found himself on the ground with a groan. Anuk-Ite tsked at him and then looked at an approaching but still green faced Stiles. "Have you spoken to Cora by any chance lately?"

"Uhh, no, w-why would I?" Asked the FBI Agent in training.

One of her infuriating smirks came his way. "Ohh, let's just say that you two were exploring a few things until I happened. Got her all upset it did until she left with big brother Derek and Uncle Peter on that little trip of theirs." She told hiim with mock regret and a fake pouty expression.

Stiles stared at her with a flabbergasted expression on his face while Derek stared at him in a suspicious manner. But then… But then memories began to filter through of Stiles and Cora's developing relationship. Of the approval from their friends, of Derek's threat to rip out his throat if he hurt Cora, of Peter's somewhat indifference to it all. Memories that left those who were remembering quite shocked. Especially when they began to remember the times they had visited a comatose Allison and Aiden until forgetting they even existed. It was practically enough to destroy them emotionally. "But what about when Kira and I were talking about the connection between Stiles and Lydia?" Wondered a confused and angry Scott as he got up from the ground and gave one of the most intense glares he'd ever given to her or anyone else.

"Oh, that? I had nothin' to do with that. My guess? The defenses that damn place had caused mine and Noggy's manipulations to get a little fucked up. By the way, talk to Kira lately?" Asked Anuk-Ite sweetly.

"Umm… No. You know she's in Shiprock with the Skinwalkers."

"Is she now?" Came the challenging response that chilled him to his core.

Especially as his mind began to reveal things to him and gaining a chuckle from the long lived and vengeful woman. Who's appearance began to shift into that of an older but quite beautiful Native American woman while still wearing the clothes she already had on. "Ooh, remembering now are we?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Mmm… Wonderful. Making use of good ol' Sheriff Stilinski's desire for a bit of normalcy for my own gain was highly wonderful!"

The Sheriff and Scott looked at her with wide eyed expressions on their faces. Both men, along with the others beginning to remember the fact that there was no power problem Kira was having. That because of the Sheriff's actions with the family, their reputations in the community having been ruined cause of his desire for a bit of normalcy. Which had been a reason for their deciding to return back to New York with Scott going as far as Shiprock, New Mexico to follow them when his bike broke down much to his and Kira's immense displeasure. Forcing him to call up Stiles to get him to bring him back once he and Kira had shared a moment and she'd given him her tail. They were even still together but doing the long distance thing and he'd even taken a plane to New York during the Summer too but somehow… Anuk-Ite had managed to make him and the others forget a lot of things. And Scott hated it more then he ever hated anything else.

Anuk-Ite gave off a shiver of pleasure. "Mmm… The heart break and rage I'm getting from all of you is just… Tingly. Orgasmic even. Eating that damn Ghost Rider was worth it despite how bad he tasted since it allowed me to fuck with all of you even more."

"And don't worry, baby Wolf, I'm gonna take good care of our child." She told Scott with a smirk and making him even more unsettled.

"So… If the Skinwalkers didn't teach Kira how to send me to Hell. Then what happened to me?" Wondered a shaken Theo.

One of her cruel laughs escaped her as she looked at one of the two remaining Chimeras in existence. "Oh, that's simple. Some fun mind games on my part."

Theo took a step back from her as he clutched his chest as memories of each painful experience he had with his sister ripping out his heart came to the surface. "The fact you finally gave in so to speak and accepted your punishment was orgasmic, little Theo." Purred the centuries old woman with a lick of her lips.

"And just to further twist the knife in you fools? Little Erica and Vernon are alive and well and forgotte all about by you guys. Well, maybe not by Isaac but whatever."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Am I? Am I really? After all, I played a good game where mommy Corrine was concerned." God how she loved the fact that old Desert Wolf was stuck in a cell cause of her mind games!

"Jill and Turner!" Gasped out Lydia as she now began to remember those two Betas the Alpha Pack had locked up in that Vault.

"Give the Banshee a prize!" Cackled the Anuk-Ite.

Jill had been a lovely Blonde girl while Turner had been a fairly angry African American young man with a desire for revenge against the Alphas for what they'd done to his best friend and himself. Even going so far as to willingly join Derek's Pack to do it until his desire for revenge got him killed. "She needs to die, right now!" Declared Halwyn suddenly with a sense of urgency to his voice.

"Oh please, no one's gonna kill me cause I've got them all emotionally fucked over right now. And while you had no part in what happened to me those centuries ago, you were still my jailer of a sort and I want your heart in my hand."

"Not going to happen."

"We won't let it happen." Added Parrish firmly while raising his gun at her.

She smirked at him and it was what finally pushed Chris Argent over the edge as he began to shoot at her. Shooting that those with guns joined in while everyone else covered their ears. The shocked and still barely alive Anuk-Ite gasped painfully from her spot on the floor as blood poured out of her. "I believe I promised I'd rip out your throat." Declared a highly pissed off Peter as he knelt down close to her.

Her eyes widened in fear at that and with a snarl, his claws ripped into her throat, effectively dealing the final blow to her. Not to mention ending the less pleasant emotions she and her other half had been spreading through out town. Lydia hugged herself as she asked a question. "What, what do we do now?"

Ethan let out a shuddery breath as he and Jackson held one another closely. "I wish I knew."

"I do." Announced Gerard.

Causing everyone to turn to him and their eyes would widen in shock when he loaded his gun and pointed it at his own head. "Wait, Gerard! NO!" Yelled out Scott but it was too late as the man pulled the trigger and ended his own life.

No one would be quite sure of what to say or do after that and in the following days and weeks, would spend time fixing the damage Anuk-Ite and the Nogitsune to an extent had caused. Though for Stiles, fixing things with Cora would prove to be harder then expected due to her feelings of betrayal and hurt by him. Scott would even move all the way to New York just so he could be with Kira and attend College there since California was not a place he wanted to be in anymore. A decision his mom and many others decided to follow the example of and left the state since it had quite a few bad memories for them. Some, like his mom and dad, came to New York while others went to different places but the actions of Anuk-Ite would always be in the back of their minds. Effectively giving her a victory, even through death.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well… That was dark.**


End file.
